Mimpi Buruk
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: Mimpi buruk mereka adalah, ketika hubungan mereka merenggang. Tidak ada yang mengingini ini./"Aku tidak suka …"/"… Lantas, aku harus berhenti dengan semua duniaku?"/"Bukan begitu"/"Kalau aku berhenti dengan duniaku, aku juga berhenti darimu!"/"…"/ Romance picisan dari Author yang picisan juga.


**This is KyungRi!**

**Side story of _Never Thought About It_  
**

Haven't read it yeat? Go read it right now!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance until the end kayaknya.-.**

Mimpi buruk mereka adalah, ketika hubungan mereka merenggang. Tidak ada yang mengingini ini.

"_Aku tidak suka …"_

"… _Lantas, aku harus berhenti dengan semua duniaku?"_

"_Bukan begitu"_

"_Kalau aku berhenti dengan duniaku, aku juga berhenti darimu!"_

"…"

* * *

.

.

.

Ini pukul setengah sebelas malam, kedua belas personil EXO baru saja sampai di dorm mereka yang berada di Korea. Ada yang langsung masuk kamar, ada juga yang duduk-duduk dulu. Ada juga yang melamun dengan wajah kusut seperti pakaian yyang tak pernah disetrika. Hanya ada satu, Do Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, wajahmu kusut. Ada apa? Perlukah aku setrika?" sang _dance machine_ EXO-K, Kai bertanya pada Hyung-nya itu.

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Hey, kau terdengar mirip Youngie-ku" yang diujung sana, Baekhyun ikut-ikutan. Ya, karena baru saja Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Cerita saja Hyung" desak Kai pada Hyung-nya itu.

"Ya Kyungsoo, cerita saja" sambung Baekhyun.

"Sudah satu bulan Eunri tidak memberiku kabar, aku juga tidak melihat kameranya saat kita _show_. Dia kan _stalker_ kita" akhirnya Kyungsoo menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya. Kameranya kan yang paling beda" sahut Kai.

"Ada stiker jeruk besar disana. Kkk~" sambung Baekhyun lalu tekekeh.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya Hyung?" saran Kai kemudian.

"Aku takut ia sudah tidur" balas Kyungsoo.

"Coba saja Kyung! Dia seorang penulis kan? Siapa tahu dia masih mengetik?" ujar Baekhyun. Ada benarnya juga.

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo mengambil handphone-nya. Mencari kontak Eunri, lalu menlepon gadisnya itu.

"Moshi-moshi[halo]_. Ini siapa ya?_"

"Kyungsoo. Kau lupa namjachingu-mu?"

"_Ani~ mianhae Oppa, ada apa?_"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sebulan ini?"

"_APA?! SUDAH SEBULAN?! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Mian Oppa, mian. Aku sibuk belakangan ini_"

"Sibuk apa?"

"_Hmm, aku beberapa kali diundang seminar. Lalu aku ke Jepang selama satu minggu karena dipaksa kakak sepupuku. Lalu aku juga harus menyelesaikan naskah serta ilustrasiku. Oh ya, aku sekarang sedang menyelesaikan ilustariku. Kau tidak tidur?_"

"Begitu ya. Aku baru sampai dorm. Kau jangan tidur terlalu malam _ne_?"

"_Tidak janji. Karena besok aku harus menyerahkan ilustrasiku sekaligus, aku harus mengirim naskahku lewat e-mail. Lihat saja. Kau baru sampai? Tidurlah! Aku tidak mau kau punya kantung mata seperti Panda _[read: Tao] _itu_"

"Nanti saja, aku belum mengantuk. Apakah aku menganggu?"

"_Tidak. Ini hanya pengeditan saja. Ah dan ada satu setengah bab lagi yang harus kutulis. Kau tidurlah duluan. Besok pasti ada _show_ lagi kan?_"

"Aku tidak percaya. Ya, baiklah aku akan tidur. Tidak, besok aku _break_. Datanglah kemari"

"_Um ya, kalau aku bisa pasti aku datang_"

"Selamat malam. _Saranghae_, ingat itu!"

"Oyasumi watashi no koibito[selamat tidur kekasihku]_. Aku akan ingat terus, karena aku juga_"

Tut.

Telepon dimatikan.

Dan Kyungsoo pergi tidur. Bagaimana dengan Kai dan Baekhyun? Mereka sudah lebih dulu.

**~nightmare~**

Ini pukul enam pagi, dan gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu belum menyentuh kasur. Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Menyelesaikan beberapa paragaf lagi. Kantung mata terlihat jelas dibawah kedua matanya.

Eunri –gadis itu- mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak, menghubungi salah satu temannya.

"Ini Eunri"

"Bisa kau kemari?"

"Mengambil _flashdisk_ yang berisi data ilustrasi majalah"

"Secepatnya"

"Ya baiklah, aku menunggu"

Ia kembali bekutat dengan laptopnya. Hanya beberapa kalimat penutup, dan novelnya itu sudah mencium kata _the end_.

"Ah~ selesai juga" ia meregangkan bahunya yang kaku. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya, tampaklah seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya.

"Kau tampak lelah, Michi-_chan_" oh pemuda itu memanggil Eunri dengan nama Jepang gadis itu, ditambah _suffix chan _lagi.

"Ya begitulah, aku belum menyentuh kasur" balas Eunri sambil menggauk tengkuknya.

"Mana _flashdisk_-nya? Aku akan meminta izin ke atasan kita untukmu" ujar pemuda itu.

"Ini" Eunri menyerahkan _flashdisk_ itu. "_Arigatou_ Ryu-_kun_"

"_Daijyoubu_" balas pemuda itu. lalu pergi.

**~nightmare~**

Eunri merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya itu. Baru saja ia memejamkan mata, hendak masuk dalam alam mimpi, namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"Yeonsoo belum bangun!" baiklah, ini pukul enam pagi lewat beberapa menit dan Eunri belum tertidur sama sekali. Ia harus membangunkan Yeonsoo juga membuatkan sarapan.

Kemana Ibunya? Tidak ada disana. Jadi ia hanya berdua di rumah itu.

"Soo bangun!" Eunri menggedor pintu kamar Yeonsoo kuat. "Bangun hey! Sudah jam 6!"

"Iya aku bangun" Yeonsoo bangun, membuka sedikit pintunya, dan ia melihat Eunri dengan penampilan yang menyeramkan. Kantung mata Eunri terlihat lebih jelas dari kemarin.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tawar Eunri. Dirinya duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Yeonsoo. Meja makan menjadi batas antara mereka berdua.

"_Onigiri_" sungguh Yeonsoo tidak tega meminta sarapan yang rumit membuatnya. Ia tahu kakak sepupunya belum tidur sama sekali.

"Itu mudah. Tapi aku yakin rasanya akan tidak karuan" Eunri mulai membuat itu. "Kau tahu keadaanku"

"Ya, jelas sekali. Bahkan itu menyaingi milik Panda Ahjussi [read: Tao]" balas Yeonsoo yang setia menunggu.

"Ya, aku tahu" Eunri masih membuatnya. Sedikit lagi selesai. "Sudah. Mau susu rasa apa?"

"Coklat"

Hanya mengaduk susu dalam gelas. Itu mudah bagi Eunri. Ia membawa sarapan itu ke Yeonsoo. "Nah, makanlah" ujarnya sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Yeonsoo yang memang masih acak-acakan.

"Unnie, tidak?" tanya Yeonsoo.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur. Selamat pagi" balas Eunri sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya. Aneh sungguh mengucapkan selamat pagi, tapi kau tidak bersiap sekolah atau kerja. Melainkan tidur.

"Selamat pagi" balas Yeonsoo. Ia agak sedikit menyerngit karena benar peringatan Eunri, rasanya tidak karuan. Ia memilih meminum susunya saja. "Ah, ini lebih baik. Dan sebaiknya aku bersiap"

**~nightmare~**

Pukul delapan pagi, biasanya gadis itu sudah sampai di dorm. Itu yang dikhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Kemana gadisnya saat ini? Tidak tahukah gadisnya itu bahwa Kyungsoo khawatir?

"Kau yang datang kepadanya jika dia tidak datang kepadamu" usul Kai yang jengah melihat Hyungnya menekuk muka sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran! Aih kau ini _dongsaeng_ yang pintar!" tak pakai lama, Kyungsoo menyambar jaketnya menuju mobil. Dan melesatkan mobilya menuju rumah Eunri –gadisnya.

Ia sampai. Tidak perlu lama, karena lalu lintas Seoul cukup lengang. Dan apa ini? Rumahnya sangat sepi. Biasanya, jika Kyungsoo kemari, akan terdengar berbagai keributan.

"Apa rumah ini kosong?" Kyungsoo berpikir. Tidak mungkin. "Masuk sajalah, aku tahu dimana kuncinya" ya, dia mengambil kunci itu dibawah pot berisi bunga lavender. Memasukkan kunci itu. memutarnya, dan wala~ pintu terbuka.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, ia tahu biasanya Ibu Eunri membuat kue. Nihil.

Ruang tengah menjadi tujuan selanjutnya. Sama saja. Nihil.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Eunri perlahan. Dan apa yang ia lihat? Sangat berantakan. Kertas dimana-mana, komik dan novel juga berserakan, belum lagi foto-foto yang hendak dijadikan _scrapbook_. Tak luput pasti ada karton berwarna-warni tergeletak pasrah dilantai. Lebih parah, _cutter_ dan gunting dibiarkan berada di lantai. Kalau terinjak kan? Ya ampun. Laptop gadis itu juga belum dimatikan, menampakkan _wallpaper_ yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Itu, disitu ada foto _selca_ mereka berdua.

Dan ia menemukan gadisnys tertidur diatas kasur. Satu yang ada dipikrannya.

_Apa ini kamar seorang penulis, _illustrator_, _stalker_, dan _anime lovers_ kalau berantakan? Menyeramkan._

Perlahan, ia menghampiri gadisnya itu. "Eunri, _Changi_, _ireonna_" bisiknya lembut ditelinga Eunri.

"Eungh~ _dare_? [siapa?]"

"Kyungsoo. Kau lupa namjachingu-mu huh?"

Eunri membukamatanya perlahan. Terbuka, namun setengah. Pandangannya sayu dan matanya memerah. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas sekali. Dan Kyungsoo melihat semua itu.

"Hmm, _gomenne_ [maaf] aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja …" Eunri duduk. "Ugh!" gadis itu memegangi kepalanya yang memang pusing.

"Kau kurang tidur hum?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sepasang mata bulat itu menatap khawatir keadaan kekasihnya. Ia lalu duduk disamping Eunri.

"Begitulah. Aku baru tertidur selama …" Eunri menengok jam yang tergantung manis di dinding. Oh sekarang pukul setengah sembilan.

_Membuat sarapan sekitar 30 menit. Jadi aku tidur pukul setengah tujuh._

"Selama?"

"Eum … dua jam" Eunri menjawab. Ia tersenyum kaku pada kekasihnya itu.

"Dua jam?! Kau sudah saparan?" Kyungsoo mulai khawatir.

Eunri menggeleng pelan. Matanya menyapu dengan pandangan sayu ke penjuru kamarnya. Kata pertama yang mleuncur di benak Eunri adalah, berantakan. Ia harus mebereskan ini.

Yang dipikiran Kyungsoo adalah, sarapan untuk kekasihnya. Tapi apa? Bubur? Ya! Ia akan membuat bubur.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan" putus Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Eum" sementara itu, Eunri berdiam di kamar selagi Kyungsoo memasak. Ia sibuk membereskan kamarnya.

Eunri turun dan memasuki dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu. ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang duduk menunggunya bersama semangkuk bubur yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas dan –sesuatu yang dibencinya. Susu. Segelas susu.

"Duduk, dan makanlah" ujar Kyungsoo.

Eunri duduk. Ia termangu sebentar. Ia berpikir, kenapa harus ada susu? Ia bahkan tidak sudi meminumnya.

"Kenapa diam? Perlu kusuapi hum?" Eunri menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak" ia mulai makan. Menelan sesendok bubur itu. "Masakanmu selalu enak, Oppa. Tapi …"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau harusnya tahu aku benci susu" demi apapun, Kyungsoo melupakan itu. Ia lupa gadisnya sangat membenci susu.

"Aku lupa _Changi_. Biar kubuatkan jeruk hangat saja _ne_?" tawar Kyungsoo. Ia yakin yang satu ini tidak akan ditolak oleh gadisnya.

"Ya!" benar kan dugaan Kyungsoo.

**~nightmare~**

"Oppa, apa tidak apa kalau aku tidur?" tanya Eunri dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Tangan kirinya kini menjadi tumpuan bagi kepala Eunri. Dan kepalanya berada diatas bantal berbentuk jeruk. Satu yang di pikirannya, _anak ini senang sekali dengan jeruk_.

"Tapi, kalau aku tidur, Oppa akan sendirian" balas Eunri, matanya yang sayu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Matamu merah, kantung matamu bahkan menyaingi Tao, kau perlu tidur" tangan satunya yang menganggur digunakan membelai poni Eunri.

"Apa tak apa?" Eunri bertanya lagi.

"Sst …" Kyungsoo menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Eunri. "Tidurlah, jangan banyak protes" jujur, daripada menempelkan jarinya, ia akan lebih senang menempelkan bibirnya. Dasar mesum-_-

"Baiklah" Eunri mengalah. Ia pejamkan matanya, dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Senandung yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo mengantar dirinya lebih lelap.

"Aku, sebenarnya tidak suka kau begini" jemari Kyungsoo memainkan lembut surai-surai kelam Eunri.

"…" tak ada balasan.

"Kemana Eunri-ku yang selalu datang ke dorm bila aku dapat _break_? Kemana Eunri-ku yang senang mengomeli Sehun atau menodong Kai dengan pisau di ruang makan?"

"…" masih tidak ada balasan.

"Kau berubah. Dan aku tidak suka itu"

"…"

"Dan –ugh- kenapa aku rasanya ingin menindihmu hum? –tidak! Mungkin begini saja tidak apa" _chu_~ Kyungsoo mengecuppelan bibir Eunri. Takut terbangun. Kan-_- dasar mesum-_-

Tanpa terasa, Kyungsoo juga tertidur. Tepat disebelah Eunri. _Cuddle_.

**~nightmare~**

Hari-hari berlalu, Eunri semakin sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Seminar para penulis yang entah mengapa semakin sering saja. Tuntutan dari penerbit untuk membuat novel lagi. Karena novel sebelumnya _best seller_. Redaksi yang juga menuntutnya untuk membuat ilustrasi yang lebih kreatif. Juga tugas kuliahnya yang semakin menumpuk.

"Skripsi! Skripsi! Apalah itu?! Biar kuberi Lee _Seosangnim_ setumpuk novel karyaku. Biar dia tahu bahwa aku ini bagus dalam sastra!"

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo semakin sibuk dengan EXO. _Show _dimana-mana. Diundang menjadi bintang tamu di beberapa _variety show_. Belum lagi, kini ia menjadi tokoh sebuah drama. Dan lawan mainnya adalah, _yeoja_ yang menurutnya cantik. Dan ada lagi, syuting untuk MV terbaru mereka. [oke plis ini yang terakhir beneran khayalan author-_-]

Mereka termakan dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Hampir tak ada pikiran melintas untuk menghubungi satu sama lain. Benar-benar sibuk. Merasa seakan mereka tidak punya kekasih. Pada kenyataannya, mereka punya.

…

"Kau sedang apa Youngie?" tanya gadis kita, Eunri pada sahabt es-nya itu.

"Membalas pesan dari Baekhyun" jawab –yah, kalian harusnya tahu namanya. Miyoung.

"Oh begitu" hanya itu tanggapan Eunri. Ia kembali sibuk dengan jemarinya yang tak mau lepas dari keyboard laptopnya. Ia mengetik di kantin kampus.

"Ia bertanya tentang _kenapa aku tidak ke dorm lagi_" ujar Miyoung.

"Kenapa?" Eunri terlalu focus pada laptopnya hingga hanya dapat menanggapi sedikit.

"Karena kau tidak mengajakku kesana" kini perhatian Eunri sepenuhnya kepasa Miyoung. "Ia bertanya _kenapa_, dan aku jawab kau sibuk. Ia bilang, _Kyungsoo juga sibuk_" deg! Eunri teringat namjachingu-nya itu. "Ia juga bilang, _Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk mengingat yeojachingu-nya. Dan Kris-ge sangat merindukan untuk bertemu Yeonnie. Entah apa Eunri sesibuk itu hingga ia tidak juga menghubungi namjachingu-nya. _Kemudian dia akhir ia bertanya, _kenapa kau tidak ke dorm berdua dengan Yeonnie tanpa Eunri?_" asal kalian tahu, Miyoung berbicara sepanjang itu dan menghabiskan satu paragraph dengan nada daaaaatttttttaaaaaarrrrr.

"Kau jawab apa?" tanya Eunri.

"Aku buta arah" jawab Miyoung.

Oh! Eunri lupa sahabatnya ini memang buta arah. Dan hanya mengingat jalan ke rumahnya sendiri, rumah Eunri juga ke kampus. Itu saja ia lupa dimana letak kelasnya. Sahabatnya ini selalu sibuk dengan komik bila berpergian hingga tidak pernah memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui. Dan bila tanpa Eunri, Miyoung adalah orang yang lebih ahli dengan tersesat dibanding Yeonsoo.

…

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo berani bertaruh, tak ada satu hari pun di dorm tanpa panggilan dari _dongsaeng_ gelapnya ini. Kai.

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo menyahut dengan gumaman singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu?" tanyanya. Dan ini membuat Kyungsoo berpikir.

"Hubungan ap … Ya ampun!" Kyungsoo ingat. Ia melirik tanggal yang tertera di layar handphone-nya, mengecek pesan masuk dan terkirim yang terakhir. "Sudah dua bulan …" lirihnya.

"Kau tahu apa reaksinya nanti?" dan yang muncul di otak Kyungsoo adalah serenteran omelan. Panjang × lebar × tinggi = luas. Oh ini buruk.

"Mengerikan" gumamnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, sesibuk apapun kau, harusnya dapat memberinya kabar" oh sang dokter cinta sedang memberi nasihat.

"Tapi, Kai, kurasa ia juga sibuk. Kau tahu perkerjaannya kan?"

"Ya. Banyak" jawab Kai. "Dengar, jangan jatuh cinta pada lawan mainmu di drama jika kau tidak mau kehilangan dia"

"Aku tahu"

"Hubungi dia Hyung"

"Ya. Baiklah"

…

Lagu _Crazy Clown _yang dinyanyikan duet _Hatsune Miku _dengan _Shion Kaito_ mengalun melalui _speaker handphone_ milik Eunri.

_**Incomming Call**_

_**Kyungie Oppa**_

_**0123 – 456 – 789**_

"_Etdah thor, nomer teleponnya cakep bener"_

"_Weh iya dong. Author yang buat"_

"_Serah lu dah"_

**Bek tu de stori …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunri mengangkat telepon dari namjachingu-nya itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_? [halo?]"

"Aku juga. Sangat"

"Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Salahku juga yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tugasku"

"Kapan?"

"Ya, aku bisa"

"_Ne_, aku mengerti"

"_Ppai~ nado Oppa_"

"Youngie, besok kau pergilah ke dorm. Bawa Yeonnie sekalian. Akan kuberikan alamatnya, jadi kalian harus naik taksi" ujar Eunri pada sahabt yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"_Ne_" jawab Miyoung singkat.

**~nightmare~**

Mereka duduk di atas pasir pantai. Duduk berdua. Menikmati semilir angin memainkan surai-surai mereka. Mendengarkan debur ombak yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Menikmati kicauan burung camar yang mengisi pendengaran mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai. Terlalu enggan.

Pantai ini sepi, sengaja memang lelaki dengan mata bulat itu mengajak kekasihnya kesini. Hanya untuk berdua.

"Eunri-ya?" akhirnya sang pemuda memulai pembicaraan.

Tidak ada panggilan _Changi_ seperti yang biasa keluar dari bibirnya yang berbentuk _love _itu.

"Ya, Kyungsoo Oppa?"

Kyungsoo Oppa? Tidak ada _Anata_, tidak ada _Kyungie Oppa_ seperti biasa.

Apa mereka lupa? Hanya jarak dua bulan mereka tidak bersama dan mereka lupa? Ajaib sekali.

"Sudah dua bulan …"

"Kita tidak saling menghubungi" Eunri menyambung perkataan kekasihnya itu. jari telunjuk miliknya mengukir sesuatu diatas pasir.

"Ya" tidak ada genggaman atau pelukan hangat yag diberikan Kyungsoo.

Semua ini seperti, mereka hanya teman biasa. Tidak lebih.

"Oppa, kau tahu?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku merasa, _seperti aku bukan yeojachingu-mu. Tapi aku iya_" telunjuk Eunri masih sibuk mengukir sesuatu.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa hampa. Aku merasa kurang selama ini. Namun aku tidak tahu penyebabnya"

"Karena aku menghilang?" kepala Eunri mendongak, melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menatap keatas. Dengan kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya.

"Mungkin"

"Aku juga begitu. Taganku gatal untuk menulis pesan kepadamu. Namun, aku takut menganggu semua kesibukanmu" Eunri kembali mengukir di pasir. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau ikut syuting sebuah drama? Biarpun aku menulis di _fansite_ bahwa aku hiatus, tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Sesibuknya aku, aku masih berusaha mencari info dan berita tentang kalian. Terutama tentangmu. Aku sibuk bergulir dari web ke web, _fansite_ ke _fansite_, blog ke blog. Jadi aku tidak ketinggalan"

"…" Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Penerbit memintaku menulis lagi, karena novelku yang sebelumnya _best seller_. Pihak redaksi juga memintaku lebih kreatif dalam ilustrasi, karena ilustrasi buatanku meningkatkan penjualan entah mengapa. Tugas kuliahku juga semakin menumpuk, skripsi ini skripsi itu. Aku ingin sekali memberikan Lee _Seosangnim_ setumpuk novel _best seller_ karyaku dan dia akan tahu bahwa aku ini berbakat dalam sastra. Aku juga sibuk mengedit foto, dan membuat _scrapbook_. Untuk diriku sendiri" bahkan Kyungsoo tak tahu menahu satu pun tentang semua itu.

"Oh ya, Oppa, kau harus baca novelku. Aku ingin tahu penilaian darimu" dan kini Eunri menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Baiklah" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak, mengusak pelan rambut Eunri. Ia rindu rasanya mengusak rambut gadisnya. Terutama …

"Oppa! Kau merusak poniku tercinta!" merusak tatanan poni Eunri, dan Eunri akan cemberut. Kyungsoo suka itu. karena menurutnya, gadis ini lucu. Dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo ingin mengunci bibir itu sekarang. Dasar mesum-_-

"Lawan mainku seorang _yeoja_. Dan ia cantik. Tapi satu hal kau harus ingat"

"_Nani_? [apa?]"

"Kaulah yang kumiliki, maka itu jangan cemburu dengan apa yang tidak kumiliki" Eunri mengerti sastra. Maka ia mengerti arti perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti konsekuensi menjadi kekasih seorang yang terkenal. Terkadang aku ingin ia menjadi biasa saja. Namun aku berpikir, jika ia biasa saja, mungkinkah kami bertemu? Tidak. Kami tidak akan bertemu dan menjalin hubungan. Dengan itu aku bersyukur, karena Dia telah menggoreskan takdir yang manis bagiku. Hitam yang digoreskanNya diatas putih itu membuatku bahagia. Kareka dengan hitam itu aku bertemu dengamu"

"Dan aku bersyukur menemukan bunga yang paling sempurna diantara sekian banyak bunga yang mengelilingiku"

"…"

"…"

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Debur ombak masih ada. Camar masih mengeluarkan nyanyiannya.

"Eunri-ya?" lagi, Kyungsoo memanggil.

"_Ne_, Oppa?"

"Boleh aku jujur?"

"Aku lebih suka jujur"

"Aku tidak suka"

"_Nani_?"

"Aku tidak suka kau sibuk dengan semua itu. Aku lebih suka Eunri-ku yang dulu, Eunri-ku yang selalu datang ke dorm saat aku dapat _break_"

"Huh? Kalau begitu salahkan penerbit, salahkan redaksi, dan salahkan Lee _Seosangnim_! Lantas, aku harus berhenti dengan semua duniaku?"

"Bukan begitu"

"Kalau aku berhenti dengan duniaku, aku juga berhenti darimu!"

"Eunri-ya?!" Kyungsoo tidak menyangka akan keluar kalimat itu dari mulut Eunri.

Eunri berdiri. Tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya. "J-jika itu maumu, aku – aku akan berhenti. Aku juga a-akan behenti …" bahu Eunri bergetar. "Berhenti da-darimu … _hiks_" dan kini ia terisak.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia ikut berdiri. Sungguh bukan ini maksudnya, dan bukan ini juga maunya. "Aku …"

"DIAM! Kau – kau yang mau aku … _hiks_ … berhenti dengan – duniaku. Aku akan berhenti darimu – denganmu. Karena kau … _hiks_ … kau … kau juga du-duniaku …" lirih Eunri, isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Cairan bening mengalir melalui dua pipinya membentuk dua buah sungai kecil.

Kyungsoo terkejut lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Bibirnya terkatup. Bungkam.

Matahari mulai terbenam, semburat merah dan jingga menghiasi kanvas besar milik Sang Pencipta. Eunri masih terisak, dan Kyungsoo masih bungkam.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Kakinya lemas dan bahunya masih bergetar. Ia takut akan apa yang tadi dikatakannya. Ia tak ingin berhenti dengan dunianya. Ia tak ingin berhenti dengan Kyungsoo-nya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok didepan gadis yang entah masih menjadi gadisnya atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Eunri. Perlahan mengusap kedua pipi gadis itu, takut sewaktu-sewaktu hancur berkeping-keping. Sebuah nyanyian mengalun lembut dari bibirnya …

"_Baby don't cry tonight_,_ eodumi geochigo namyeon~ Baby don't cry tonight_,_ eobseotdeon iri doel geoya~ Mulgeopumi doeneum goeseun nega aniya~ kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon~ So Baby don't cry~ cry~ nae sarangi neol jikil teni~_"

Eunri terdiam. Namun matanya terlanjur sembab dan memerah. Kyungsoo bernyanyi lembut tepat didepan wajahnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Dan suara Kyungsoo benar-benar terdengar jelas. Dengan debur ombak sebagai musik latas yang alami.

"Oppa …?" ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan berhenti dariku. Denganku. Jangan berhenti dengan duniamu. Karena bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengurangi kesibukanmu. Dan baiklah, aku akan menemui Lee _Seosangnim_-mu itu dan memarahinya karena memberi gadisku setumpuk tugas"

"Kau serius?"

"Untuk yang Lee _Seosagnim_ tidak"

"Eh? _Doushite_? [kenapa?]"

"Aku tidak berani"

"_Oppa_! _Baka yarou_! _Baka baka baka_!" tangan Eunri memukul dada Kyungsoo. Kesal. Tentu saja. Kan kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar bicara dengan dosennya itu, mungkin saja tugasnya dapat dikurangi.

"Ah! _Mian_! _Changi_, _mianhae~_" kata _Changi_, akhirnya keluar lagi.

"_Iie_~! [tidak]"

Dan ini berakhir dengan mereka yang berkejaran di pantai.

Bulan, debur ombak, camar, pasir pantai, juga batu karang menjadi saksi bisu drama cinta mereka.

**-The End-**

How? Aku kurang yakin sih~ kurang panjang ya?

Yaudah, semoga readers-sama menyukai karyaku yang ini!

Wanna see them on other story?

**Mind to …**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?**


End file.
